Harry potter and the world untold
by Cho1
Summary: Ok my fist fan fic & I'm PROUD not as good as I would like but hay Any way Hermione is in search of harry and Ron after a unfourtunate mishape with da dark dada(hewho must not be named)and Where did she get that stunning scar!!edited bye Madd Spammer(SGar
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Harry Potter and the World Untold   
Part 1 – A Memory In Time   
By: Cho 

The air was ice cold, and the only noise you could hear was the laughter from The Three   
Broomsticks and faint footsteps. Tap, tap, tap. Coming closer and closer. A cloak swished in   
the midnight wind. The young witch pulled her hair away from her face, and there on her   
forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.   
The witch was in her late twenties, her hair slightly bushy and teeth slightly smaller than   
they used to be. Yet the scar on her head was less than month old and was caused not by self   
infliction, but by one of her best friends. Going even further back than a month, in fact back   
another ten years, took you back to her favourite place, Hogwarts. Where it all began.   
Hermione stepped out of her last exam, a smile on her face. Potions seemed easy   
enough. Hermione was sure she'd pass. Being head girl, she was expected to get good marks.   
In fact, some of the best. Snape must have been feeling sorry for them. A very unusual   
occurrence. "The slimy git usually doesn't care," she thought to herself. But since Voldemort   
last tried to kill him and Harry, Snape had been not nice, but as close as it gets when you're a   
Slytherin.   
"Hermione, Hermione !" She was jolted back to reality.   
"Wait up, " panted Harry. "We've been calling from half way down the corridor."   
"Boy you can walk fast," Said Ron, slightly wheezing, his face nearly as red as his hair.   
"How did you two do then?" asked Hermione inquisitively.   
"I'm not head boy for nothing," smiled Ron. A few years back it looked unlikely that Ron   
would be head boy, or even a prefect, but it might have been something inside him, or it might   
have been sharp knock on the head from Neville Longbottom. Whichever one it was, it had   
worked.   
Harry was less certain, "Pretty good, I think." Harry, though smart, showed more of a   
talent in Qudditch than most of his schoolwork. He had been the youngest seeker in a century,   
and he was also one of the best.   
"Harry, good luck on the match tomorrow, though you don't need it."   
"Tomorrow is the final match. Gryffindor against Slytherin." Harry felt an ice cube   
sliding down his back. Why did Ron have to remind him he was nervous enough as it was?   
"Oh, Viktor Krum was going to come and see you. He had some important news to tell   
you ."   
Harry looked up. "You still keep in touch with him?"   
"Of course I do," she replied.   
"Are you…" asked Ron pausing.   
"I dont know," said Hermione, with a tear in her eye.   
Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Then again, he rarely did. Nightmares flooded   
his mind. His mother's death, his father's bravery, Voldemort's rebirth, the black mark - these   
images turned in Harry's head, spinning as though a whirlpool had conquered his mind. He was   
drowning, gasping for air. He woke with a jolt, his scar hurting. Ron was standing there with   
Neville by his side and an empty cup of water. "You were screaming in your sleep."   
It was nearly time to go. Harry sat up suddenly. "The match ." He quickly pulled on his   
robes.   
He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She shoved a bacon roll into his hand.   
"Run. Eat this on the way," she had said. Harry ran, his broom in one hand, and his roll in the   
other.   
"Team captains aren't supposed to be late," said Draco Malfoy.   
"As if you're ever early," Harry said with a scowl.   
"Stop arguing, boys. The match is about to begin," said Madame Hooch.   
The whistle blew and Harry started by doing a few laps of the field. He scanned the   
crowd. He saw many a comforting thing. The banner that was used in his first match was still   
there - the charm had aged and looked a wee bit weary, but the banner still shined from the   
crowd as it had done on that first day. "Who had kept it for seven years?" he thought. Then he   
saw Ron with a large grin on his face, and Cho was also there smiling up at him. She always   
knew Harry liked her, but time was quick and she was now working for the Ministry of Magic   
after leaving school almost a year ago. Two other things made him smile - a smiling Hermione   
with Krum's arms around her and a big black a shaggy dog who was his godfather, Sirius.   
"Longbottom scores for Gryffindor," he heard Ginny Weasley shout. She was the   
commentator after Lee Jordan left. He scanned the pitch for sight of the Golden Snitch. A flash   
of gold he dived but so did Malfoy. It was a race between Malfoy, who was closer, and Harry,   
who had the better broom.   
"They're speeding up - someone's going to crash!" Harry swerved, and at the same time   
the golden snitch jolted behind him - "Oh, that must have been sore!" Harry saw Malfoy. He   
must have fallen. Then he saw it a few centimeters away, the Snitch! He reached out and   
grabbed it. It was over. The game lasted not even five minutes, but the Gryffindor crowd   
cheered and cheered. "Gryffindor is the winner!" reported Ginny joyfully, though she didn't   
need to.   
"HARRY, WE WON!" cried the rest of the team. Creevey nearly fell off of his broom   
with excitement. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly. Krum's face was in a big   
smile and Ron was crying, "We won!!!!!!!!!"   
As loud as he could, Krum whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry sat down in   
shock. He couldn't speak. He mouthed, "Really?"   
Krum nodded. "The English team wants you. You're one of the best in the country!"   
Harry couldn't believe it. The English team wanted him to be their Seeker. Out of the corner of   
his eye, he saw a dog barking around in circles and Professor Dumbledore smiling and petting   
it. The party in the Gryffindor common room was amazing. Mrs. Weasley sent congratulation   
presents to everyone.   
Hermione patted Harry's arm. "Come on," she whispered. She slipped through the door   
leading to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Ron followed her, and then Harry   
slipped through the door unnoticed. Everyone was too busy to notice the strange   
disappearances.   
"I thought we'd go and see Hagrid," said Hermione. They strolled through the grounds   
talking of the days events. Then suddenly, from nowhere, Hermione asked, "What was in your   
dream, Harry? Ron said you were late because you had a dream."   
"Well, Voldemort," Ron winced, "was coming to get me, but you protected me. And   
then there was something about a curse, except I took my mother's place and then I disappeared   
again. And you… Oh! I can't remember!" he said, clutching his head.   
In the dark, the wind blew. It was easy to mistake the wind for erie cries, but there was   
no mistaking this...   
"Shall I help you remember?" came a whisper from the trees. Harry spun around.   
Hermione took out here wand. "Lumos!" she cried. A brilliant light shot out from her wand.   
"Voldemort," she whispered they backed off in shock. Ron turned white.   
"Don't try anything," said Voldemort calmly. "I know you're animagi. Illegal ones, at   
that, and I …"   
Hermione looked straight into his eyes before saying, "You touch any of these two you   
must get through me." Harry's scar was burning.   
"Get out of the way, you silly girl." Harry's nightmares came flooding back to him. It   
sounded exactly like his mother's death.   
"Take me!" Harry cried, "I'm the one you want."   
"But you're wrong," smiled Voldemort, and he laughed. "I am not going to kill you or   
your little friends. Well, not yet," He smiled, a look of evil on his face.   
"What do you mean?" cried Hermione.   
"In ten years time I will be at the height of my powers, but according to old magic, if I   
drink the blood of the three people that brought my downfall many times, I will be even stronger   
- probably invincible. In ten years time, you will be more experienced, more dangerous. You   
three are my perfect target."   
Hermione, still looking at him, said, "You will never live so long. The strongest forces   
in the world will never let it happen."   
He whipped his wand out of his robe. "Shut up, you silly girl. You do not know what   
you're saying." A stunning spell shot from out of is wand, towards Hermione. Ron and Harry   
grabbed Hermione and pushed her back onto the ground. The spell missed her, but Harry and   
Ron were stunned. The spell had hit them at full blast.   
Professor Snape was running towards them, closely followed by Dumbledore. "Fool!"   
Voldemort shouted towards Snape, "You left the winning team a long time ago and I trusted   
you."   
Voldemort grabbed Ron and Harry. Hermione was left screaming frantically in a heap   
on the ground. He touched the tree, Disapparating Ron and Harry with him.   
"It was a portkey," whispered Dumbledore. He touched it, but it was to late - it had   
been disabled. Hermione cried. Her guilt about Ron and Harry saving her filled her like hot   
soup.   
"If only I'd held him off... if only..." Dumbledore put a finger to her lips. He looked at   
her face as though reading her mind.   
"Snape, take her up to the hospital wing. See that Poppy treats her well."   
This was part of a memory of the woman that opened the Three Broomsticks' door. She   
had searched for years for her friends, but no trace had been found of them until five years after   
her encounter with the Dark Lord.   
  
  


Part 2:Motavative Locative 

Time had flown just like the owls used to, before he banned them."He" being the dark lord, the one to fear, but she didn't fear him.She looked for him and searched long for him.Over the quiet days, into the dark forest, even under the deep blue waves.But no sign had ever been found.A letter had arrived the previous day. It had arrived the Muggle way, of course.No other way would have been able to get through the high magic security of the dark forces. 

Dear Hermione , 

Meetme on Monday atthe entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. 

Be there.It's important. And change when you get there. 

- Sirius 

As she landed, silent mist curled around her. What did Sirius want?An unusual smile crossed her stern face. Maybe his spies got information. Then a frown replaced her hopeful gaze, but was it good or bad? 

A large black dog ran up to Hermione, but Hermione wasn't there.In her place sat a tabby cat.They waited for five minutes more until another wizard arrived.The cat stepped back, a look ofamazementon its face.Hermione then appeared."You're supposed to be deadly ill!Only a few minutes more to live!"cried Hermione to the obsolete form of Dumbledore. 

"So Voldemort would like you to believe.I never thought you, young lady, of all people, would be so easily fooled.Let's get down to business." 

"Hey, wait a minute, please.Could we stop playing confuse Hermione?You're supposed to be dead or dying.What's the business and why did I have to change into a cat the second I arrived?" 

"Voldemortthinks you will disappear when I am dead.You don't know who is about to turn up and who could have intercepted that letter.And Hermione, you should really register with the ministry about being an animagus.And If you're quiet and pay attention, Sirius will kindly tell you that we've located Voldemort." 

Hermione glanced at Sirius in amazement and then a cry came from her.It was louder than any other sound heard at Hogwarts for a long time. "Really?You've found them?Where?"Hermione didn't give him a chance to answer. "But wait," she turned toward Dumbledore, "How is Hagrid?Is he okay?" 

"He's recovering dear.He's just fine.Voldemort couldn't hurt Hagrid.He'd have to be mad be mad to think that anyone would let him." 

Hermione face gleamed with laughter. "That will show him. I better go and get ready. I have to get Voldemort before he realizes we've located him." And with that, Hermione hopped on her broom. 

"I think we better tell you where they are first,"chortled Sirius, "Far too keen for your own good." 

"Antarctica," they told Hermione a minute later. 

"What on Earth possessed him to go there?"Hermione looked astonished."Hey, I better go to Diagon Alley and buy a warmer winter cloak. This journey is going to be hard!" 

"Hermione!" Cried Sirius, "You're not going this time. We've located him, and if he captures you, we're done for." 

Hermione glared at Sirius. "I'm going," she voiced strongly and confidently, and took off on her broom. 

"There is no stopping her," whispered Dumbledore hoarsely. 

"Oh, I know, I know," said Sirius. 

Part 3 

Diagon Death Eaters

She smiled at the pearly white cloak. Light and silky, yet incredibly warm. Just what she

needed for the long journey ahead.

"Don't move," came a voice. Hermione peered through the gap in the curtains. It was a crowd

of men in masks, yet not ordinary masks like the type you get on Halloween. It was the mask of

a Death Eater.

"Where is she?" cried the man in the mask.

"Who?" said a bold, but frightened young man. Hermione suddenly noticed it was Bill

Weasley.

"Hermione Granger," said the masked figure. "She knows too much." Hermione shuddered. It

was like an ice cube had just slipped slowly down her spine. "She knew what was next."

"She's a foul mudblood, and you, young Weasley, are a Muggle lover." The figure raised his

long, bony arm, a wand in hand.

Hermione thought quickly. She Disapparated by Bill's side. "Oblivate," she cried. "And then,"

she said, facing the young masked man, "dark magic makes one lose one's memory." She

grinned and grabbed Bill's arm. "DISAPPARATE," she whispered. She raised her wand once

more. Puffs of purple smoke portrayed and all they could see a second before they apparated

was shear panic among a purple mist. They apparated outside of the Weasley's house.

"What was that all about?" cried bill in between coughs from the smoke.

"Oh no. Oh no," Cried Hermione wringing her hands, "They know that I know where Voldemort

is."

Bill's face changed immediately. "What about Ron and Harry? Are they with him?

"I don't know. I was leaving for Antarctica today to see," said Hermione, a nervous wreck at

this stage.

"Antarctica!" cried bill, "What are they doing there?"

"Heaven knows," cried Hermione, crying into Bill's robes. "Oh, I'm so glad you're not dead.

You nearly died because of me. Another Weasley gone because of me."

Bill shook Hermione. "Don't ever say that!" He roared at her, "It wasn't your fault." Then as if

bye magic, his tone softened. "Come on inside for some chicken soup. Let's have a nice long

natter."


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Authors Note:** Ok if you don't like it's up to you but that's your opinion so if you criticize it don't be to harsh. Anyway I've got this all in one part (Or what's been written so far) I've had an email saying where's the second part. I thought if anyone was wondering I might as well put each part up separately at the moment. Any way as I've said this was edited by madd spammer.   
  


  
**Harry Potter and the World Untold**

**Part 1 : Memory in Time**   
** By: Cho******

The air was ice cold, and the only noise you could hear was the   
laughter from The Three Broomsticks and faint footsteps. Tap, tap, tap.   
Coming closer and closer. A cloak swished in the midnight wind. The   
young witch pulled her hair away from her face, and there on her   
forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The witch was in her late twenties, her hair slightly bushy and   
teeth slightly smaller than they used to be. Yet the scar on her head was   
less than month old and was caused not by self infliction, but by one of   
her best friends. Going even further back than a month, in fact back   
another ten years, took you back to her favourite place, Hogwarts.   
Where it all began.

Hermione stepped out of her last exam, a smile on her face.   
Potions seemed easy enough. Hermione was sure she'd pass. Being   
head girl, she was expected to get good marks. In fact, some of the   
best. Snape must have been feeling sorry for them. A very unusual   
occurrence. "The slimy git usually doesn't care," she thought to herself.   
But since Voldemort last tried to kill him and Harry, Snape had been not   
nice, but as close as it gets when you're a Slytherin.

"Hermione, Hermione !" She was jolted back to reality.

"Wait up, " panted Harry. "We've been calling from half way   
down the corridor."

"Boy you can walk fast," Said Ron, slightly wheezing, his face   
nearly as red as his hair.

"How did you two do then?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"I'm not head boy for nothing," smiled Ron. A few years back it   
looked unlikely that Ron would be head boy, or even a prefect, but it   
might have been something inside him, or it might have been sharp   
knock on the head from Neville Longbottom. Whichever one it was, it   
had worked.

Harry was less certain, "Pretty good, I think." Harry, though   
smart, showed more of a talent in Qudditch than most of his   
schoolwork. He had been the youngest seeker in a century, and he was   
also one of the best.

"Harry, good luck on the match tomorrow, though you don't need   
it."

"Tomorrow is the final match. Gryffindor against Slytherin."   
Harry felt an ice cube sliding down his back. Why did Ron have to   
remind him he was nervous enough as it was?

"Oh, Viktor Krum was going to come and see you. He had some   
important news to tell you ."

Harry looked up. "You still keep in touch with him?"

"Of course I do," she replied.

"Are you…" asked Ron pausing.

"I dont know," said Hermione, with a tear in her eye.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Then again, he rarely   
did. Nightmares flooded his mind. His mother's death, his father's   
bravery, Voldemort's rebirth, the black mark - these images turned in   
Harry's head, spinning as though a whirlpool had conquered his mind.   
He was drowning, gasping for air. He woke with a jolt, his scar   
hurting. Ron was standing there with Neville by his side and an empty   
cup of water. "You were screaming in your sleep."

It was nearly time to go. Harry sat up suddenly. "The match ."   
He quickly pulled on his robes.

He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She shoved a   
bacon roll into his hand. "Run. Eat this on the way," she had said.   
Harry ran, his broom in one hand, and his roll in the other.

"Team captains aren't supposed to be late," said Draco Malfoy.

"As if you're ever early," Harry said with a scowl.

"Stop arguing, boys. The match is about to begin," said Madame   
Hooch.

The whistle blew and Harry started by doing a few laps of the   
field. He scanned the crowd. He saw many a comforting thing. The   
banner that was used in his first match was still there - the charm had   
aged and looked a wee bit weary, but the banner still shined from the   
crowd as it had done on that first day. "Who had kept it for seven   
years?" he thought. Then he saw Ron with a large grin on his face, and   
Cho was also there smiling up at him. She always knew Harry liked   
her, but time was quick and she was now working for the Ministry of   
Magic after leaving school almost a year ago. Two other things made   
him smile - a smiling Hermione with Krum's arms around her and a big   
black a shaggy dog who was his godfather, Sirius.

"Longbottom scores for Gryffindor," he heard Ginny Weasley   
shout. She was the commentator after Lee Jordan left. He scanned the   
pitch for sight of the Golden Snitch. A flash of gold he dived but so did   
Malfoy. It was a race between Malfoy, who was closer, and Harry,   
who had the better broom.

"They're speeding up - someone's going to crash!" Harry   
swerved, and at the same time the golden snitch jolted behind him - "Oh,   
that must have been sore!" Harry saw Malfoy. He must have fallen.   
Then he saw it a few centimeters away, the Snitch! He reached out and   
grabbed it. It was over. The game lasted not even five minutes, but the   
Gryffindor crowd cheered and cheered. "Gryffindor is the winner!"   
reported Ginny joyfully, though she didn't need to.

"HARRY, WE WON!" cried the rest of the team. Creevey   
nearly fell off of his broom with excitement. Hermione was jumping up   
and down excitedly. Krum's face was in a big smile and Ron was   
crying, "We won!!!!!!!!!"

As loud as he could, Krum whispered something in Harry's ear.   
Harry sat down in shock. He couldn't speak. He mouthed, "Really?"

Krum nodded. "The English team wants you. You're one of the   
best in the country!" Harry couldn't believe it. The English team   
wanted him to be their Seeker. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a   
dog barking around in circles and Professor Dumbledore smiling and   
petting it. The party in the Gryffindor common room was amazing.   
Mrs. Weasley sent congratulation presents to everyone.

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "Come on," she whispered. She   
slipped through the door leading to the entrance of the Gryffindor   
common room. Ron followed her, and then Harry slipped through the   
door unnoticed. Everyone was too busy to notice the strange   
disappearances.

"I thought we'd go and see Hagrid," said Hermione. They   
strolled through the grounds talking of the days events. Then suddenly,   
from nowhere, Hermione asked, "What was in your dream, Harry? Ron   
said you were late because you had a dream."

"Well, Voldemort," Ron winced, "was coming to get me, but you   
protected me. And then there was something about a curse, except I   
took my mother's place and then I disappeared again. And you… Oh! I   
can't remember!" he said, clutching his head.

In the dark, the wind blew. It was easy to mistake the wind for   
erie cries, but there was no mistaking this...

"Shall I help you remember?" came a whisper from the trees.   
Harry spun around. Hermione took out here wand. "Lumos!" she   
cried. A brilliant light shot out from her wand. "Voldemort," she   
whispered they backed off in shock. Ron turned white.

"Don't try anything," said Voldemort calmly. "I know you're   
animagi. Illegal ones, at that, and I …"

Hermione looked straight into his eyes before saying, "You   
touch any of these two you must get through me." Harry's scar was   
burning.

"Get out of the way, you silly girl." Harry's nightmares came   
flooding back to him. It sounded exactly like his mother's death.

"Take me!" Harry cried, "I'm the one you want."

"But you're wrong," smiled Voldemort, and he laughed. "I am   
not going to kill you or your little friends. Well, not yet," He smiled, a   
look of evil on his face.

"What do you mean?" cried Hermione.

"In ten years time I will be at the height of my powers, but   
according to old magic, if I drink the blood of the three people that   
brought my downfall many times, I will be even stronger - probably   
invincible. In ten years time, you will be more experienced, more   
dangerous. You three are my perfect target."

Hermione, still looking at him, said, "You will never live so   
long. The strongest forces in the world will never let it happen."

He whipped his wand out of his robe. "Shut up, you silly girl.   
You do not know what you're saying." A stunning spell shot from out of   
is wand, towards Hermione. Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione and   
pushed her back onto the ground. The spell missed her, but Harry and   
Ron were stunned. The spell had hit them at full blast.

Professor Snape was running towards them, closely followed by   
Dumbledore. "Fool!" Voldemort shouted towards Snape, "You left the   
winning team a long time ago and I trusted you."

Voldemort grabbed Ron and Harry. Hermione was left   
screaming frantically in a heap on the ground. He touched the tree,   
Disapparating Ron and Harry with him.

"It was a portkey," whispered Dumbledore. He touched it, but it   
was to late - it had been disabled. Hermione cried. Her guilt about Ron   
and Harry saving her filled her like hot soup.

"If only I'd held him off... if only..." Dumbledore put a finger to   
her lips. He looked at her face as though reading her mind.

"Snape, take her up to the hospital wing. See that Poppy treats   
her well."

This was part of a memory of the woman that opened the Three   
Broomsticks' door. She had searched for years for her friends, but no   
trace had been found of them until five years after her encounter with the   
Dark Lord.

Authors Note: Have mercy


End file.
